sakura's revenge
by rawashell987
Summary: what happens when sakura see sasuke myspace page? hell on earth. this is a funny as hell story. read and review. new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: figuring out

Chapter: figuring out

Sakura walked into the room where Sasuke was typing on the computer. When she got closer to rub his back, he quickly close the tab. Sakura got a little suspicious. She left the room for five minutes, when she came back sauske closed the tab again. This was proving her theory. She pretended to leave and closed the door. Sasuke looked backed and saw her. This proved he was hiding something.

"Why do you close that tab when I'm in here with you," sakura said "what are you hiding?"

Sasuke looked liked he had seen a ghost. He was caught he knew it but he knew I wasn't too late to lie his way out.

"What are you saying sakura," he said innocently "I don't understand?"

Sasuke gave her a hot stud look, and she quickly dismissed this thought of the computer and fell into his lap. "Oh nothing I was just curious." Sakura said like she was ten years old. At this Sasuke knew he was out of the red zone he just had to milk it.

"You sound so sexy like that you know." Sasuke said laying on his irresistible man tone

Sakura blushed like a little school girl( mind you she is seventeen ad so is Sasuke) and got up and left the room with all the sexual tension. Sasuke watched her closed the door and he was in the clear. He turned back to the screen with his myspace page that hade but loads of bikini babes, celebrities, and two hot guys (Itachi, zac efron(1). Sasuke giggled but not to loud for sakura to hear.

(next morning)

Sasuke and sakura were laying in bed together when Sasuke got up and left for his morning classes while sakura had afternoon classes. After sakura got up she had went to the computer to look over notes for class. The phone ranged in the other room she left to go see what it was. When she got to the phone it stopped ringing .

'son of a bitch" sakura thought as she stated to walk away.

But before she left the phone ranged again. She went over and picked it up. When she said hello the other end was blank.

"what the fuck" she thought again.

She walked all the way back to the computer room and what do you know the phone ringed."aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhh!!" she yelled with anger and rage she ran to the phone picked it up and yelled

"What, what, what,!!" She yelled

"Hello is Sasuke there" said a sexy female voice. Sakura thought and then responded

"Who the hell is this I m talking to" she said in a ghetto mom voice

"this is traquitta(2) from the club from last week," she said thinking this might be one of Sasuke' s friend "are you that blonde girl I saw him with?? Well anyway where is he?"

" no and I'm his girlfriend so I don't know how this is but if I find you I'll gut you like a fish."

The other end went dead. She went backed to the other room. She was thinking could Sasuke be cheating.

'could he be cheating," she thought 'he has been acting strange…..nah.' she dismissed the thought.

When she got backed to room she realized it was already on. When she pulled up the screen it was a myspace page. Sasuke's at that. She gasp at all the pictures, and fell out the chair at the two boy's pictures.

"oh hellll nooooooooooooo!!" she said under her breath

(that night)

Sasuke was sleep in the bed while sakura was in the living room writing in her diary

(sakura's diary)

Dear diary,

I'm not usually a violent person but today I saw Sasuke's my space page and I' m pissed. I promise those girls (and boys) will not see another day.

Sincerely sakura

a/n: that's it for chapter one sorry its so short but I had to get this idea out before I forgot. And I promise next chapters will be longer.

(1): he is everywhere why not put him gay in my story.

(2): it is a major ghetto name


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: ahh yeah thanks to all you people who made the first chapter a success

Authors note: ahh yeah thanks to all you people who made the first chapter a success. For the first chapter it did better than my other story, and for that I like to recognize those who gave me inspiration to write this next chapter.

EstherAngelofDeath

Sesshomaru's 1st mate

Alia101

funnykid0925

LoveLiterallyBites

Thank you to all these people and I hope to get more fans but its time for chapter two

_**Chapter two: Questions**_

Sakura was so confused about the situation. Last night she was pist offf!!, but now she was scared and confused,( she should call 1-800-askgary) she didn't know what to do about the situation(women and their mood swings). Sasuke doesn't know because he is walking around like nothing is up. She decided to take matters into her own hands, but before she thought of what to do she would have to talk to the expert on dealing with cheaters.

(ino's house)

Ino is the master in dealing with cheaters because she had so many boys( and a few girls) cheat on her. And about the fifth person to cheat on her she made a promise on the next person to cheat on her will have a fitting punishment. Why do you think shikamaru never has a girlfriend? Let's just say his fifth leg (between his legs) doesn't work. Io caught him and temari in the middle of sex, she pulled the fifth leg while it was hard and lets just say –snap, snap-. That's why sakura came to her.

"so sakura what did you want?" Ino said while sipping on coffee while sitting on her couch. Sakura in the chair from across the way. At this statement sakura told her everything, and at the end ino face was calm. She went I her room and came back with a double barrel shot gun.

" lets go iced that son of a bitch." Ino said very seriously

"Ino!!" yelled sakura getting scared with the situation

"come on sakura," she cocked the gun. " ride or die bitch, ride or die!!"

Sakura was getting really scared of ino right now she decided to try and calm her down before she got shot and that's a good probability of happening.

"Ino put the gun down and calm down." She said reaching for the gun.

"What the hell," Ino said bluntly. " this bitch is cheating on you and you say calm down. Uh no fuck that he is going down." She said like she was a gangsta.

"No," sakura said. "I have different Idea I just thought of I just need you to supply the material."

"what do you have in mind?" She said. "no tell me on the way. We have to get your materials before night fall." She said like a sadistic mad man.

(at shooting range)

Sakura had told ino the plane on the way to the shooting range. She had the devils look on her face the whole time she was driving. She happen to tell sakura about her connection in the gun business. When they walk inside instead of going to the counter they went to a door at the end of the room. They opened the door to lead to a stair way. Ino led her down with ease even though it was pitch black.

"Ino what is this place?" sakura said getting kind of scared this darkness that shrouded them.

" it is gun lovers heaven." She answered dreamily.

She led them to a little room that had five chairs. She sat in one and strapped in.

"strap in sakura, and close your eyes and hold on." Ino said.

She strapped in. " wait hold on and what?" sakura said but was to late

-drop-

When sakura came to she was in a well lighted room with Ino looking at her.

" ino what the hell happened." Said a terrified sakura.

Ino pointed up to show a three feet hole in the ceiling.

" we fell three feet and you fainted." Ino said laughing.

" then why did It seem so real?" sakura said so seriously that ino laughed harder.

"the lights and sound make it worst than it is," ino said still laughing. " now get your ass up so you can get your materials."

Sakura got out of the seat following ino. They passed a shooting range with meaner looking people than the first one. And what do you know they all knew ino, what a shocker(sarcastic).

" hay ino!!" They all said in perfect unison.

Sakura was scared at this point. How they all knew how she was. I mean damn seriously that's scary. Ino led them to person in the background who was standing in front of a door.

' damn how many doors does this place have. It's a fucking underground maze." Sakura thought.

Ino said something to the man. Obviously the password to open the door. Once inside it was another hallway, and at the end was a door. Once to the door ino opened the door that had five men inside watching tv with all types of guns everywhere.

"ino," they all said. " nice to see you." Said one who must be the leader.

" what can we do for you today," the leader said " boyfriend cheat on you again."

"no shino, not this time," she said " but my friend need your tools to help her out."

"Okay so what's your name?" the man said until he step closer and you realize he is a teen.

"My name is sakura, and I need guns to exact my revenge on my cheating boyfriend."

"Ok let's see what we have." The strange boy said.

(Back at the car)

"Aren't you glad I brought you here?" Ino said happily.

"Yeah." Sakura said after putting the material (1) into the trunk.

"You know since you have the material you need training right," Ino said with a smirk. "And I know just the place."

"OH shit." Sakura mumbled as the car sped off.

A/n: that's it for this chapter until next time

p.s. : I don't want to forget Yellow kiwi for making this story possible because she gave me inspiration to keep writing. Ok bye

(1) : I say material cause im only saying the weapon's name when the time comes


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thank you people who voted and reviewed on my story

A/N: thank you people who voted and reviewed on my story . now I have some news , the first time I had a private poll for the first people who reviewed but after this chapter I will hold a poll for the next chapter so if you read this review and take my poll thanks

(also lots of cursing in this chapter)(also if you don't know lil mama is go to youtube and look at her song to help with this chapter.)

Chapter three: training

Sakura was sitting on her couch watching tv, and thinking of last night. She was scared shitless after last night, with all the, and gangtsa and all that foolishness. But Sasuke had to pay for what he did, plus those sluts who were on there (plus two boys). Sasuke was at class and sakura had just woke up. Sakura was also thinking about tonight.

'_oh shit I hope tonight is better than last night.' _Sakura thought just as the phone ranged. She grabbed it quickly. And put it to her ear and said hello

"Oh hay sakura," ino said "ready for tonight?" she said like they were going for tea and some goddamn crackers.

"You know damn well I'm not ready," she said speaking from last night "but those sluts…plus Itachi, zac efron..Must pay."

"That's my girl," said ino "I'll pick you up at seven." Ino said with an evil laugh. "We have to meet your trainer." She said evilly as she hung up.

"God kill me now." Said sakura as she said her empty wish. She closed he eyes but then a red dot was on her forehead.

(in heaven)

God was pointing a sniper at sakura's head when the phone ringed it up.

"Hello? Satan who you doing? Still condemning people to hell? That my condemned angel. Ok got to go. Ok bye." God got back to pointing the sniper at sakura's head but she left

"Damn it" said god himself. (1)

(seven o'clock in front of sakura's house)

Sakura sat in her living room dressed in a all black attire. A knock came from the door. Sakura ran to the door to see ino giving her a look that said 'let's go' they ran to the car and speed off

(in the car)

When they got in sakura noticed two girls in the back.

"Hi I'm sakura,' sakura said nicely to the pearled eyed girl "what is yours"

The girl seemed nice……until she spoke.

"None of your goddamn business bitch." Said the pearl eyed girl. Sakura stared in disbelief.

"excuse me?" sakura said almost sounded ghetto but not quite there yet. The pearled eyed girl responded.

" You heard me bitch. None of yo goddamn business." The girl said. The other girl with pigtails stepped up.

" Her name is hinata, and I'm TenTen." The girl said. The long haired and pearled look at the girl in disbelief.

"TenTen what your mother fucking problem." The girl said. TenTen pulled her hair

" What bitch," said TenTen pulling harder "What now biatch!!"

Ino pulled the car over and started yelling to the girls in the back "if you two sluts don't shut the fuck up I swear I will bust a cap in yawl assess." Ino said with rage. The other girls shut up and fast. Ino pulled back on he road. They pulled into a club parking lot.

"Ino what are we doing here." Sakura said in disbelief about how this week is turning out

"Your trainer likes to come here once he dance to a few beats he promise to help you on one condition."

"What?" she said hoping its not sex.

"You have to dance with him," she said " me and these to will come with you to the bar. He will come to you ask to dance. His name is gaara."

As they walk in shawty get loose started playing.

"I'm going to the bar" sakura said as the first verse stared

_The way we get loose  
We move our shoulders  
Foward  
Heads back  
Get it in control  
Like Janet Jack  
Get it on da flo  
Let em kno Whats Happenin_

At the start of the started sakura locked eyes with a red haired angel with green eyes(2).

L.I.L You better ask somebody  
I been on my grind since butt-touch-potty  
Y'all don't really want it wit the Yung God Toddla  
Wit a flo so spec like technolotta  
It's.. so sick  
How da clock go tick  
_Keep given yall hit like techmatic UH!!  
Its the reason why I spit it  
How I spit  
When I spit its like mucus  
Gotta get rid of it_

_These chicks don't pop like me  
Uncompatible girl  
No comparing me  
And!  
Ain't none of y'all scarin me  
Like don't cha wish ya girl was as bad as me YEAH!!  
Wit a flow so sick like Twista's  
So sweet  
It can be cold like a Mystic  
Instincts come so smooth  
Like what is it?  
BK-H-Dub ours like a wizard_

The boy walked over to sakura. Sakura was stunned and was really hoping this was her trainer.

_Chris Brown (Chorus)_

_Shawty get loose!!  
Baby do what chu do  
lemme see ya let down your hurr  
Shawty get loose!!  
Hit da dance flo and act like there's nobody else in hurr  
Shawty get loose!!  
Krump!  
Clown!  
Break it on down  
baby do your thang  
Shawty get loose!!  
P-h-a-t phat  
baby I ain't even kno u can break it down like dat  
dat, dat dat dat dat dat dat  
shawty got loose!!  
Dat dat dat dat dat dat datt  
Shawty get loose!!_

"Want to dance beautiful," said the red head. " the best part is coming on." Sakura whimpered at how beautiful he was "sure." Was all she could muster. They step on the dance floor together and started to dance to t-pains part.

_T-pain'z verse_

_nappy boi!!  
What it do(do)  
tell it to da paizzian  
you already kno  
tell em' on the mizzian  
shawty keep messin wit da lizzamz  
imma have you loose on da flo  
u gon be steppin wit a kizzian_

"your pretty good at dancing, aren't you?" he said as him and sakura dance together.

_mindboggle models  
wit a bottle a sumthin good  
i take em to da hood  
and have dey ass go where its ain't_

_a hard rap artist  
that hang wit sangazz  
so dont think that this thang is hard  
cuz homie it ain't  
I'm loose loose_

"Your pretty good yourself aren't you." Sakura said as they continued to dance.

_u gotta be kiddin me  
u tellin me dat shawty right here can take her hair down and do it like u u  
if all of dis is true  
u gotta show me what u do  
show me now do it  
5 4 3 2 2_

"so you are my trainer right?" sakura said as they were getting deep into the song.

_u kno pain came to change da game  
all da way from da same thang  
to suma dat new new  
impress me I want one person on dis flo to try to test me  
now go_

" I guess you can call it that." Gaara said

_chris brown (chorus)_

_Shawty get loose!!  
Baby do what chu do  
lemme see ya let down your hurr  
Shawty get loose!!  
Hit da dance flo and act like there's nobody else in hurr  
Shawty get loose!!  
Krump!  
Clown!  
Break it on down  
baby do your thang  
Shawty get loose!!  
P-h-a-t phat  
baby i ain't even kno u can break it down like dat  
dat, dat dat dat dat dat dat  
shawty got loose!!  
Dat dat dat dat dat dat datt  
Shawty get loose!!_

"Well gaara I have a new dance trick I learned last time I was at a club."

At the last verse sakura started to krump to the last verse

i_n da crib, in da club, on da block  
it don't matta  
i switch stats  
4 5 6 a do da data  
how she do a di di di dat like dat  
got da hood on da back  
and da pockets is fat  
still rollin rollin  
left right  
shot callin callin  
dat's right_

Ino, TenTen, Hinata saw her from the bar. "Damnnnnnnnnnnn!!" they all said in unison

" well dat bitch got some moves." Hinata said

Then by the next verse she was dancing on gaara like a stripper.

_got ma team on da market  
for millions we bout to pop it  
lock drop and roll  
like a hip-hop rock show  
u neva kno where my mind gon go  
na na not Puerto Rican  
but i like mangoes  
so smooth on da dance flo  
when u see me comin'  
im runnin it like a game show_

"Oh my god!! How Sasuke cheating on that," TenTen said. "he is so stupid."

_u aint kno?  
Lil mama go  
she be runnin and pumpin and hit u wit da bus blow  
(shezz hottttttt)  
from gettin loose on da flo  
and i cannot stop  
what!!_

By the next verse and two other girls from the club dance that almost seemed rehearse, to last verse of the song.

_Chris brown (chorus)_

_Shawty get loose!!  
Baby do what chu do  
lemme see ya let down your hurr  
Shawty get loose!!  
Hit da dance flo and act like there's nobody else in hurr  
Shawty get loose!!  
Krump!  
Clown!  
Break it on down  
baby do your thang  
Shawty get loose!!  
P-h-a-t phat  
baby i ain't even kno u can break it down like dat  
dat, dat dat dat dat dat dat  
shawty got loose!!  
Dat dat dat dat dat dat datt  
Shawty get loose!! _

At the end of the song sakura was in gaara's arms and said "so time for training?. Gaara gulped how could he say no

A/N: wow longest chapter( maybe it's the song but how cares) now I opeing a poll on my home page if you like this chapter and story, read, review, take my poll, thanks

(1): I might not have put that im Christian but I thought of family guy. So lol

(2): my favorite couple is sprouting


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: hello people I'm back slip n' slide records…

A/n: hello people I'm back slip n' slide records….. na just kidding but I'm back. It has come to my attention that my characters are ooc but I forgot to tell you well I have major ooc its because I'm crazy like that ok enjoy my new chapter. (_italic _words are the song lyrics)

Chapter4: training part two

Sakura had had just finished dancing with gaara. They were both tiered but like all insecure people they wouldn't let it show. Gaara led sakura off the dance floor, and onto a nearby sitting both.

"So. I hear you need some training." gaara said monotone. "What's the deal?"

"(Sigh) my boy friend," she said low "I need to shave a few ends."

Gaara looked her confused _shave a few ends _is not a normal thing to say. He looked at her with a _WTF _look. She looked at him confused to. He gave a extreme _WTF look. _She finally caught on.

"_Oh." _She said "ok what I meant to say was he is cheating on me and I need to depose of the waste. I saw his Myspace page and it had tons of girls and two boys that I must terminate." Sakura said in a manner that made gaara flinch.

"oh." Was all gaara could muster just from hearing that. Sakura returned to her normal self by making small talk.

"Do you come here often?" Sakura said as she sipped on her pure vodka no ice.

"I try to," gaara started. "I used to come here lot with my boy friend. He was so cute with his golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes (1)." sakura was taken by his words.

"You're gay?!" sakura said in ultimate surprise.

"Actually," said an irritated gaara. "I'm bisexual and by the way you have some beautiful eyes." It was truth behind his word but it was mainly to change the conversation which it did. As she blushed ino, tenten, hinata ran up to the table.

"Don't mean to interrupt…ok maybe I do but who cares," Ino said conceitedly. "But we have to start training. So get your fat asses up and get in gear."

They all got up and left the club.

-

-

-

(in the car)

The worst thing in the world was happening… (Not George bush becoming president. But that is still one of the things on my list. Besides George bush the worst thing was happening. Hinata was driving the car. She was speeding down the road. And it just so happen Rick Ross was playing _speedin._ She was crazy.

"Slow ya ass down you crazy bitch." Tenten screamed. "That's why kiba left your ass."

Hinata didn't hear what was being said she was just driving.

"I said slow ya ass down." Tenten said reaching up and slapping hinata, but I didn't faze her she kept driving.

"What the hell is her problem?" Sakura said then her face turned white.

"What's the problem?" said gaara and ino simultaneously.

"Crack." Was all she said. They saw the powder on the ground.

"Oh shit!!" they all yelled.

"I have a plan." Gaara said pushing the doors unlock button. "Jump!!" he yelled and they all fell out the car except hinata. The car went over the cliff and blew up.

"Damn," ino said. "She ain't going to be in '_sakura's revenge 2'." _She said, they all left

(In author's room)

"They know too much I have to change that." said Rawashell987.(thast me by the way)

(Back to the road)

All of a sudden it started to rain. "Goddamit!" they all yelled.

"I'm gonna call a cab." Gaara said.

And in fifth teen minutes a cab rolled around the corner and they were on their way.

(They pulled into a dojo)

"Where are we?" sakura said even thought the sign clearly said '_gaara's dojo."_

Gaara was about to respond but he felt a hand on his leg. When he looked up he saw ino shaking her head which meant _'no'. _They all went inside. "Ok," gaara said "lets begin."

A/N: no this ain't the end, I just wanted to say in all traditional training scenes you usually hear eye of the tiger but I'm changing it. I'm using lyrics for destiny's child survivor lyrics.

_Now that you're out of my life_

_Im so much better_

_You thought that I'd be weak without you_

_But I'm stronger_

_You thought that I'd be broke without you_

_But I'm richer_

_You thought that I'd be sad without you_

_I laugh harder_

Sakura stood in front of gaara in a gi. "I'm ready." she said confident in her success.

"ok." Said gaara as he and sakura started a sparing session. Sakura threw a punch which it was easily blocked and she was pushed away.

_You thought i wouldnt grow without you_

_Now I'm wiser_

_Thought that I'd be helpless without you_

_But im smarter_

_You thought that I'd be stressed without you_

_But I'm chillin'_

_You thought i wouldnt sell without you_

_Sold 9 million_

"you need much practice." Gaara said as the moved on to the shooting ranged. Sakura held two ak-47 in her hand. She was letting rounds after rounds into the course. Gaara was impressed.

(_Chorus)_

_I'm a survior (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_I'm a survior (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

"How was that?" sakura said as you could clearly see the field was demolished.

_Thought I couldn't breathe without_

_I'm inhaling_

_You thought I couldn't see without you_

_Perfect Vision_

_You thought I couldn't last without you_

_But I'm lastin'_

_You thought that I would die without you_

_But I'm livin'_

_You thought that I would fail without you_

_But I'm on top_

_Thought that it would be over by now_

_But it wont stop_

_Thought that I would self destruct_

_But I'm still here_

_Even in my years to come_

_I'm still gon be here_

They had moved back to the sparing session and sakura was holding up. They were matching blow per blow. Then in a flash gaara was on the ground with sakura's foot on his chest.

"You need practice." Sakura said with a smirk.

(_Chorus)_

_I'm a survior (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_I'm a survior (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_(verse 3)_

_I'm wishin' you the best_

_Pray that you are blesses_

_Bring much sucess, no stress, and lots of happiness_

_(I'm better than that)_

_I'm not gon blast you on the radio_

_(I'm better than that)_

_I'm not gona lie on you and you family_

_(I'm better than that)_

_I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines_

_(I'm better than that)_

_I'm not gon compromise my Christianity_

_(I'm better than that)_

_You know I'm not gon diss you on the internet_

_Cause my mama taught me better than that_

Ino and tenten were sitting on the bench outside the dojo like they were at a hospital. Ands like in all hospital movies, gaara walked out like he was a doctor.

Then he said "I present the new sakura." And at that the door open automatically (what the hell it's a dojo) and she stepped out in an all black outfit and she looked deadly.

"Well I'll be damn." Was all ino could say.

A/n: okay that's chapter four please review and now flaming. oh and so sorry this chapter is kinda short. it would have been longer but i had to deal with issue on getting it up. ok by please review. also the polls are still open vote before next chapter or it will be to late.

(1): if you don't know its naruto gash.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: oh my god I can't believe this story is getting more attention then my first story……oh whatever

**A/n: oh my god I can't believe this story is getting more attention then my first story……oh whatever. I ask of you…not beg….asking you if you read this please review, because I want as much reviews as my hits so plz.**

**Don't own naruto.(just thought I tried that a lot of people do that so I will try that)**

**Chapter 5: the first target. (What you all have been waiting for) **

**Sakura after four chapters of crap (lol) she was finally ready to pick her first target to terminate. She had got the materials (includes clothes), she had the training and goddamn it it's about time she killed someone. At this moment she was home, sasuke was in the kitchen making him a sandwich. And she was in the room with the computer locked and was doing her business. She was making a list on all those sluts and two boys. She finally looked over the list and found the perfect hit.**

'_**bingo' **_** she said to herself so low it could have been a thought.**

**At the end of her thoughts a phone ringed in her ear. She answered in a cheerful, happy-go-lucky voice.**

"**Hello." She said with a smile on her face. **

"**Hay heme (1). How you doing?" Ino voice ranged in the phone liked a ferocious bear.**

"**Nothing just planning for the "termination." Sakura said in a voice that would make people who didn't know what there talking about.**

"**The "termination"??" said a very confused ino. Which sakura didn't know.**

"**Yes the "termination." Said sakura with a smirk.**

"**What the "termination?" said ino being serious.**

"**You know." Said sakura with an ominous laugh. **

"**Ok what the fuck are you talking about." Said ino in a pissed voice.**

**Sakura on her end was looking stuck, off of what was being said. "Bitch you don't know what the fuck I'm talking about." Sakura said yelling into the phone.**

"**Bitch don't you be yelling at me. I don't have to fucking take this time." Ino was yelling, and sakura was appalled.**

"**Oh hell no. oh hell no. all the shit you put me through and you don't know what I'm talking about. Oh hell no." Sakura was getting ghetto (she gets ghetto and ghettoer).**

"**You ain't go talk to me like that hell na. shiiiiiiiiittttt." Ino drew out that last word. It would have been funny if sakura wasn't pissed.**

"**You going to get your ass whipped. Keep talking like that I dare you I dare you." Sakura said still getting ghetto.**

**(in the authors room with editors and publisher of story)**

"**What the…what the fuck is this." Rawashell987 said with spite (2).**

"**I don't know." Said the editor and chief.**

"**This is some shiiiiiiiittttttttt." Said the publisher. Drawing out the word like ino. This clicked a few sparks in rawashell987 and the editor's head (3). They pulled out their pistols and shot him. And when the body was cleaned the editor became the editor **_**and **_**the publisher.**

**(Back to the girls arguing)**

**It went on for hours. Until ino broke the conversation.**

"**Sakura guess what." Said ino.**

"**What bitch?" Sakura said with so much hate you could taste it.**

"**You just got punk'd!!" she yelled with laughter.**

"**What?" said sakura as if she was scared and confused.**

"**You just got punk'd!!"Ino yelled with laughter**

"**So you wasted….two hours of my time?" said sakura grinding her teeth.**

"**Yeah but it was worth it." She started laughing and sakura said something that stop the laugh.**

"**You're on my list." She said and hung up. **

"**What?? No!!" said ino scared like hell**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**Sakura had token a flight to California for her first hit. She was sitting now in hotel room right out side the Oscars. She had a lovely view. A very lovely view indeed. She had set up a riffle at the window and was pointing down. She had found her target and she was locked on.**

**A/N: so sorry this chapter is short but I promise I will make next chapter longer.**

**-Bowing- plz forgive me. Oh and plz no matter what plz review.**

**(1) heme- it means princess in Japanese **

**(2) I am raw as hell just if I didn't make that clear before.**

**(3) the click was that what he said was the same thing like ino which mean he did it duh.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: sorry last chapter being soooooo short

A/n: sorry last chapter being soooooo short. Ok here is chapter six.

Chapter six: Death of the party.

_Last time:_

**--**

**-**

_Sakura had token a flight to California for her first hit. She was sitting now in hotel room right out side the Oscars. She had a lovely view. A very lovely view indeed. She had set up a riffle at the window and was pointing down. She had found her target and she was locked on._

(Right now)

Sakura was really looking forward to what was happening, she was finally about to eliminate the first target: Paris Hilton. And this was awkward for her in a way because when Paris was in the newspaper she said to herself she was going to kill her one day. And here she was. All the stars where here tonight, but sakura couldn't imagine why Paris was here. She ain't famous, she just some stuck up little rich girl, but who is going to argue with rawashell987. He is the author and he made it easier for her. As she as aiming for Paris she saw Mel Gibson, and will Ferrell.

'Hmmmm?' she thought to herself.

Two bullets where shot and Mel, and will dropped, but no one notice because no one likes them to (1). But it was back to business. She pointed the Hilton heir and let loose a bullet that majestically flew through the air……………………….and missed. At this the crowd went wild. Every one was screaming.

(In heaven)

God was sitting in his reclining chair and was watching the events unfold.

"What the… how could she freaking missed." God said in anger as Jesus walked in with chips.

"What's wrong dad." Jesus said.

"nothing…just go and play with Damien." Said god with a heavy sigh

( A/n: im gonna stop throwing god into this I might get in trouble.)

(Back at Oscars)

"God damn it!!" sakura said with anger. "How could I missed." at this she jumped out the window and pulled out a glider (out of no where) and flew on top of Paris's Hilton limo quietly. She could hear Paris talking on a cell phone.

"Like oh my gosh, that's hot, that's hot too, and that's major hot." What she kept saying into the phone.

"Does this bitch say anything else besides that's hot." Sakura said to herself. Sakura was well hidden in her sleek all black attire. Well that's what she thought. The limo's sunroof open and Paris rises on top of the limo with a katana. Sakura had a serious fucked look on her face.

"What the….. Can a bitch get a freaking break?" Sakura said stomping her foot like a spoiled brat.

"What are you doing?" said Paris. Sakura pulled a katana out (once again out of thin air).

"I'm here to kill you." Sakura said changing into a fighting stance.

"That's hot." Paris said.

They jumped towards each other with swords clashing together making sparks fly outward. Then sakura threw a punch and hit her in the stomach making her bend over. Then she threw an uppercut knocking her backwards. She stopped at the edge of the limo, she looked up and said.

"That's hot." She said lunging towards sakura knocking her on her back (mind you they're still on the limo. ) she jumped on her and screamed.

"That's hot!!" she yelled. Sakura was annoyed. And kicked the heir off her.

"You know I really hate you." Sakura said picking up her katana and swinging at Paris. Paris was dodging with ease.

"Crazy bitch," sakura said painting. "Stand still and die."

Paris grabbed the hand with the katana and her other hand and kicked her on her back.

"I'm sorry." Said Paris (finally not saying that's hot) "but I half to go." And at that a helicopter came out of no where and a rope picked her up leaving sakura alone on the limo as she stood up.

"At least she didn't say '_that's hot'_." Sakura said, but at that moment a phone fell from the sky no the limo roof. It ringed and she picked it up.

"Oh by the way '_that's hot'." _Paris saidhanging up. Sakura yelled in distressed.

"God damn it!" She yelled. But this was least of her problems. She turned around and saw the car going off the cliff. "God damn it." She said quieter than the first time. The car ran off the road and disappeared.

(at Paris hotel room)

Paris walked in her room with a smirk thank god her she got an anonymous tip by a mystery person (2). She went in to the shower room but before she went in a mysterious shadow went by that made her look into the room but saw nothing.

(30 minutest later)

She walked out of the shower feeling fresh and clean when all of a sudden the lights went out.

"What the fuck." Said a Paris, she went to turn on a light but I wouldn't work. "This is some house of wax shit." She said getting scared. Then in an instant she was knocked on the floor. "What the hell!!" she yelled. The lights cut back on to reveal sakura.

"Thought I was dead bitch?" sakura said coming close with an out of no where silence pistol.

"Any last words?" sakura said. She opens her mouth but sakura stopped her. "And it damn well not be _'that's hot_'" Paris looked confused. "Speak up. Last words." Sakura said feeling impatient. Paris opens her mouth and said

"That's ..." she was shot before she could finish. .

"Now that's hot." Said sakura laughing and leaving.

(Back at sakura's house)

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on the couch watching the news. And it just so happen Paris was found dead in her hotel room.

"Paris dead!!" scream an outraged Sasuke.

"Sad Sasuke?" said sakura with venom in her voice

"no." all he said.

"Ok." She said going to her room to write in her diary.

_Dear dairy,_

_One down ,four to go._

_A/n: _ ok im done til next week please review.

_(1)_: I don't like those two they can't act

(2): someone is leaking info to the targets who could it be. Try to guess in your reviews

Ok review


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: I'm back and still trippin

A/n: I'm back and still trippin. I know it's been a wile since my last chapter but im back and still ghetto.

Disclaimer: do not own any of these radio stations. Or Naruto, or my own computer because if I did….well just say I wouldn't be pretty. I'd be terrin it up.

Chapter 7: after kill.

Sakura felt damn good, not just it's a beautiful day (which it wasn't because its raining.) but she felt damn good, as in she just killed Paris Hilton good… wait she did. She was in her car on the way to star bucks to see ino, ten ten, and gaara. She was hearing all of what she did on the radio but not I not the way you think.

93.3: thank god that Hilton is dead nobody likes her.

95.7: who the fuck is Paris Hilton? ( by the way this is the black channel)(not racist im actually black hah)

98.7: thank god I thought I was gonna kill her but I didn't

'Damn it's as if I did the world a favor." Was all sakura could think of what she was thinking.

She continued on the road and pulled into a star bucks. (now I bet you're wondering 'isn't sakura in college?' well she is but I don't fell like writing that now it will come later)

She got out the car, went in side and went to the counter to order. The person was very famine and could be gay.

"Hello my name is sai." He said very girly. "And how my help you diva." (Told you tambourine player) he said with a snap in the air and a hand on his hip.

Sakura was stunned at this view in front of her. She was tempted to back away but she wanted her drink so she swallowed her salvia and opened her motu.

"I want a latte with extra whipp cream and chocolate sprinkles." She said.

"Oh no diva," he said "you're already to fat you can't drink that." He said with his hand still on his hip. Sakura looked blank while trying to control her anger.

"You must have not heard me." She said tapping the counter.

"No I heard you," he said "you didn't hear me you're too fat, how you doin." Sai said still with a hand on his hips.

Sakura was getting pissed off by the moment, and she was about to kill, but she had to control herself. But she went off.

" listen you transsexual bitch ass, cross dressing ass, punk ass bitch if you don't get my fucking latte you're gonna be leaving here with three shoes. Two on your feet, and one in your ass." She said all in one breathe.

"Ma'am you do not have to take that tone of voice with me." Sai said hand still on hip and now popping gum.

Sakura was pissed off, and she knew what had to be done. She leaped across the counter and was beating the shit out of sai.

"AGGGHHHHH!! Help get this crazy bitch off me." Sai yelled

"You don't call me fat you transvestite." Sakura was pounding him. If it was actually happening. She awoke from her daydream .

"ma'am are you ok.?" He said starting to get scared with the look in her eyes.

" I will be if you hand me my damn drink" sakura said with high tension.

Sai finally gave in and gave her, her drink.

" It's going straight to her thighs." He said under his breath. But just what happen in her day dream happen just now.

"AGGHHH!!" was all he could say.

(out side of star bucks.)

Sakura went outside and saw her companions at a table.

"What took you so long," ino said. "we saw you pull up but it took you ten minutes inside."

" it was that damn bitch behind the counter. He wouldn't give me my drink saying I was fat enough."

"Anyway," gaara said. "At least you killed Paris."

"Yeah who's next?" Ten ten said.

"You'll see, trust me I want to surprise you." Sakura said.

"Let's go to the movies or something I'm bored." Ino said and the all left. When they got outside to gaara's SUV ino stopped them.

"Hold on guys I'll be right back." Ino ran inside of star bucks.

"What?!" they all said in unison.

(Inside of star bucks.)

Ino ran to the counter.

"May I help you diva?" sai said. Ino smiled evilly.

(Out side of star bucks)

They all and sat in gaara SUV waiting for ino.

"What is she doing?" gaara asked. Then they all heard gun shots and saw ino run out the store with a gun and a bag, and jumped in the car.

" DRIVE BITCH!!" ino yelled. They all closed the door and sped off..

A/n: ok chapter seven up read and review please. Im out.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: hello people I am back and closer than ever

A/n: hello people I am back and closer than ever. I decided to make this chapter come out quicker than the other cuz I need to finish before summer.

Chapter 8: after kill part. 2

-

-

-

-

-

_Last time _

_They all and sat in gaara SUV waiting for ino._

"_What is she doing?" gaara asked. Then they all heard gun shots and saw ino run out the store with a gun and a bag, and jumped in the car._

"_DRIVE BITCH!!" ino yelled. They all closed the door and sped off..._

(Right now)

They sped down the road and ino was still hanging out of the door. Gaara was still swerving In the road and ino was still screaming.

"Help me Ten ten," ino was screaming. "Help me in stupid."

"well I ain't gonna help you if you call me stupid." TenTen said folding her arms.

"girl try me if you want," ino said holding the gun to her face. "try me if you want."

"damn." Was all she could say as she pulled ino into the SUV?

"Damn ino what did you do." Sakura said finally relaxing because gaara had slowed down.

"I robbed that bitch he don't call you fat and gets away with it."

"Oh that's so sweet." Sakura said giving ino a high five.

"Did you kill him?" TenTen said with her hand on her chest.

"Well….."

'_Flashback'_

_Ino ran inside the store and went up to the counter._

"_Hello my name is sai can I help you diva." Sai said._

"_Can I have a milkshake please?" Ino said knowing she was being ignorant but she wanted a reason._

"_What, uh, oh lord," he said stuttering. "ma'am. This is a café we don't sell no milkshakes." Sai said._

"_I want a milkshake." Ino said pulling out a semi-automatic pistol. _

"_Ma'am put that down and leave because we ain't got no milkshake." Sai said not believing ino. _

_Ino let out a round of bullets in the air, and everyone fell to the ground._

"_Listen New York (1). I mean sai I want a milkshake and you best to find one." Ino said waving the gun out of control._

"_Ok ma'am let's not get violent." Sai was now scared._

"_Better hurry before it gets on and crackin in here." Ino said still waving the gun._

"_Okay hold on ma'am." Sai said running in the back._

_(Five minutes later)_

_Sai ran out the back with vanilla shale and gave it to ino. She sipped it then threw it in his face. _

"_Now give me some money." Said ino like a pimped out gangtsa or something. _

'_End Flashback.' _

"And that's what went down." Ino said sitting back in the seat.

"Well at least that's over." Gaara said.

About time ino finish the story they pulled into the parking space of sakura's house. They all got out and went inside. They went inside and sakura pulled up the myspace of Sasuke. They all were speechless.

"omg." Was all they could say.

"Yeah that's exactly what I said." Sakura said.

"So who's next?" gaara said. Sakura pulled up the page and he smiled.

"Nice choice." He said manically.

A/n: sorry its short but I updated the last chapter twenty minutes ago. R&R

(1) she looks like am man to me.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: hello my people I'm back and I'm still the baddest bitch. Ok here it is chapter 9.

Chapter 9 : termination.(excessive language)

_About time ino finish the story they pulled into the parking space of sakura's house. They all got out and went inside. They went inside and sakura pulled up the myspace of _

_Sasuke. They all were speechless._

"_Omg." Was all they could say._

"_Yeah that's exactly what I said." Sakura said._

"_So who's next?" gaara said. Sakura pulled up the page and he smiled._

"_Nice choice." He said manically._

_(This instant)_

They were all excited about the person she picked, no one likes her except the her little followers… the plastic the stuck up bitches who always got a mother fucking problem with everyone. Ok I am not talking about Paris Hilton she is dead already if I could I would but we can't. No I'm talking about Lindsay lohan. Oh I'm sorry let me get back to the point of this story.

Sakura already had her plan how she was gonna do it but it included some of her people.

"Ok I have a plan but I will need you guys." Sakura said.

They all looked at her fucked up, I mean if Michael Jackson had another surgery fucked up face. That I mean is fucked up.

"You need us?" Ten ten said with a fucked up face like I already explain.

"WELL UH DUHH!! I JUST SAID I DID." Sakura said doing one of doing those retarded motions.

" you telling me," ino started(this gonna be good) " you want me to get my ass out somewhere and do some physical labor which means a good possibility, once ta gain a good no not good a damn good possibility that my hair is going get messed up?? Ha! You got me bent."

Sakura looked at her and smirk she went over to ino and whispered in her something. And whatever that something was she changed her expression and mood.

"So... How are we going to do this?" ino said even after she said. Every one looked at her like what just happen.

"Ino," Ten ten started. "didn't you just say.." she was cut off by ino

"I said nothing." Ino said dropping the subject.

"but…" ino cut her off again.

Ten ten could take a hint and she did not want to deal with sakura or ino. She looked at gaara who also caught the hint.

"so what can we do?" gaara said trying to watch his words because he saw the evil eye sakura was giving him.(imagine when your mom is freakin pissed at you and gives you that eye like she is having a siezure)

"she is going to be on chealsy lately tonight we strike." Sakura said smiling.

"so what are we going to do?" ino said looking away from her. She was trying not get death glares.

"all I need you to do is to try the van so we can get away faster and I need ino to help me grab lindsay and make a great escape." Sakura said with an evil glare.

" I thought we were going to kill her." Gaara said with another fucked up looked.

" oh no I thought of a fate worse than death. I mean mind searing pain." Sakura said with a corrupt voice that some how turned gaara on wich caused him to hear a voice that he hadn't heard since he was a child.

( A/n: italic words are gaara's thoughts and bold is shukaku remember becuz I won't use quotation marks for their thoughts ok)

_**What a fine pieace of ass..**_

_Shukaku? _

_**The one and only bitch!!**_

_oh shit._

_**Aren't you glad to see me? **_he said like a little kid.

_If glad means ready to rip my eyes out than yeah I'm just fucking peachy keen._

_**No need for that kind of language.**_

_No need?! You fucking torment me as kid and took me three years and therapy to get you out and you say no need for language. I say whatever the fuck I want when I fucking want to._

_**Gosh! I know when I'm not wanted.**_

_Thank you now fuck off._

_**Ha! You got me bent. But anyway I have a question.**_

_What?_

_**Are you hittin dat.(ghetto)**_

_Go fuck yourself._

_**I'm just saying. Well anyway I'll see you later.**_

After had his little intervention with himself they sat in the living room and they made a plan.__

(on chealsy lately)

" hi and welcome to my show chealsy lately, tonight we are you going to interview a young hick..I mean Lindsay lohan." She says as the audience claps and laughs. And sakura and ino where in the audience as gaara and ten ten where in the van.

Chealsy had moved to her interviewing chair with Lindsay opposite from her.

"hello Lindsay." She said with a smile.

"hello." she said back.

"how does it feel to be a slut." Chealsy said.

"what?" Lindsay said confused.

"I'm sorry what I meant to say was how does it feel to be a whore."

"What is your problem?" Lindsay said looking pissed.

"I'm sorry I have torrets (she asking but the audience knows but loves it.) you shit whore." She said making weird faces.

"I will sue you." She said standing up.

(A/n: by the way sakura and ino is laughing their ass off.)

"I'm sorry Lindsay are you that stupid or are you high you hick." Chealsy was going off on her. That's when sakura decided it as time to strike.

"Gaara the lights." Was all she said as the lights disappeared. When they came back on sakura, ino, and Lindsay where gone.

"well I guess hicks are fast. Well goodnight." She said as her show ended.

(in the van)

They had drugged Lindsay and she was in the van.

"Where are you going to do with her?" gaara says.

"you will see." Was all she said.

-

-

-  
-

-

Lindsay woke in a very large house but not hers and she saw George bush.

"What going on." Lindsay said.

"yeah you're my knew nanny forever." He said like a little kid.( I guess dick Chaney needs a break.)

" NOOOOOO!!" was all she said.

A/n: ahh a chapter well done. But it was short but I will keep writing please review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: hello my people I'm back and I'm still the baddest bitch

A/n: hello my people I'm back and I'm still the baddest bitch. But you guys knew that. Thank you for all my reviews. For thanks here is chapter 10.

Chapter 10: events unfolding. (oh!! What's happening?) (p.s. I might put lyrics in this chapter so be prepared. It might help when u find out the song name I choose go to youtube and play to get a better fell if you never heard of it.)

(last time.)

_(on chealsy lately)_

" _hi and welcome to my show chealsy lately, tonight we are you going to interview a young hick..I mean Lindsay lohan." She says as the audience claps and laughs. And sakura and ino where in the audience as gaara and ten ten where in the van._

_Chealsy had moved to her interviewing chair with Lindsay opposite from her._

"_hello Lindsay." She said with a smile._

"_hello." she said back._

"_how does it feel to be a slut." Chealsy said._

"_what?" Lindsay said confused._

"_I'm sorry what I meant to say was how does it feel to be a whore."_

"_What is your problem?" Lindsay said looking pissed._

"_I'm sorry I have torrets (she asking but the audience knows but loves it.) you shit whore." She said making weird faces._

"_I will sue you." She said standing up._

_(A/n: by the way sakura and ino is laughing their ass off.)_

"_I'm sorry Lindsay are you that stupid or are you high you hick." Chealsy was going off on her. That's when sakura decided it as time to strike._

"_Gaara the lights." Was all she said as the lights disappeared. When they came back on sakura, ino, and Lindsay where gone._

"_well I guess hicks are fast. Well goodnight." She said as her show ended._

_­_

_(in the van)_

_They had drugged Lindsay and she was in the van._

"_Where are you going to do with her?" gaara says._

"_you will see." Was all she said._

_-_

_-_

_-  
-_

_-_

_Lindsay woke in a very large house but not hers and she saw George bush._

"_What going on." Lindsay said._

"_yeah you're my new nanny forever." He said like a little kid.( I guess dick Chaney needs a break.)_

" _NOOOOOO!!" was all she said._

_( right now)_

After the big plan went over without a hitch she sat ring side by a pool at gaara's house.(this is a twist isn't it?) surprisingly he was stinking rich, who knew. You would think he was some ruler in some ancient Japanese land where ninja's rome and the rulers were called kage. (Hmm….message.)

Anyways back to the story sakura was sitting ringside at the pool with ino and ten ten. And awkward enough she was listening to Trina single again.

(A/n italic and bold are lyrics no this)

_**Yep, Yep, I'm Back (I'm Back)  
Slip N Slide Records (Slip N Slide Records)  
Yeh, Yeh, Yeh...  
(Hahahaha...)**_

I guess she is feeling like she single again. Wow that is just awkward.

_**I'm Single Again Back On The Prowl  
I Thought It Was Perfect I Don't Know How  
I'm Single Again Back On The Prowl  
I Thought It Was Perfect I Don't Know How  
I'm Single Again**_

The girls were just sitting with her chillin with her. They were all talking about what happen last night.

"that was so fun," ino started saying. "I can't believe we gave her to George bush."

(A/n: if you don't know what going on the lyrics is the music playing in the back round. Imagination duh.)

_**You Know How They Do, How They Act  
See You With Another Man,Then They Want You Back(Whooh-Whooh)  
My Ass Still Fat (Whooh-Whooh)  
They Still Checking For Me  
And never will you Find Another Bitch Like Me  
And I Don't Care What Your Friends Say  
What We Had Was Like Jay And Beyonce  
Or Was It All A Dream?  
Backseat In The Phantum  
Sippin That Lean  
We Party Like Rock Stars  
We Sex Like Porn Stars  
I Sing To A Million Bars**_

"I did say it was a fate worst than death. Ok!!" she said laughing.

"I think there is a message from that sakura." Ten ten said.

"amen." Ino said clapping her hands.

_**I'm Single Again Back On The Prowl  
I Thought It Was Perfect I Don't Know How  
I'm Single Again Back On The Prowl  
I Thought It Was Perfect I Don't Know How  
I'm Single Again**_

As they was talking gaara walked out of his house towards them. Oh yeah he was walking normally. But not to them.

_**Stop Calling Me Apologizing  
Don't Even Start It  
Hope You Find Watch You Looking For  
Back On The Market  
Let's Agree To Disagree  
Don't Explain Shit To Me  
I Got My Own Money  
There's Nobody  
I Need, I Need, I Need My Own Space  
I'm Single Again  
Who's Who I'm Mingling With  
Ball Players To The Seat Of The Game  
Ring Size Still Doing My Thing  
Changed My Number  
Switched My Cars S'up  
6 Months Since You Messed Your Cars S'up  
It All Started So Promiseing.  
Got My Own Diamonds Got My Own dam promise ring**_

They saw a hot man walking in slow-mo(crazy I know) jumping into the pool swimming towards them and gets out in front of them shaking his hair off and posing before finally reaching them.

Ok enough. When he got to them and stop in front of them they all were staring with mouth open.

"What?" he said in monotone He said looking at them.

"oh nothing." They all said in unison sounding like desperate house wives. (how I know. My mom. HAPPY!!))

_**I'm Single Again Back On The Prowl  
I Thought It Was Perfect I Don't Know How  
I'm Single Again Back On The Prowl  
I Thought It Was Perfect I Don't Know How  
I'm Single Again**_

"Ok. Well I have important information." He said sitting in a chair.

"What is it?" Sakura said.

"Shino will explain." He said as shino came out of nowhere by ino.

"Holy shit." Was all ino could say.

_**Hold Up, Wait A God Damn Minute  
It Ain't Over Till' I Say We Finished (We Finished)  
Till' I Get My Half  
Then I Sit Back, Relax And Just Laugh  
At The Times We Shared Like Flying Over beamor High In The G-4  
Smokin On Cali Bud,  
Thats How Real G's Show Cali Love**_

"I have been researching the Paris incident." He said.

"What about it?" sakura said.

"it has come to our attention that Paris was tipped off about her assassination." Gaara continued.

"Which explains how she fought on the limo prepared with a katanna had had a helicopter for her escape." Shino finished.

"So do you know who did it?" ten ten said.

_**Sex In The Cop-Pit  
No Love I Was Just Another Object  
You Better Love For My Ass  
Key Magazine You Feel In Love Wit My Ass  
20g's In The Prada Bag  
And Im Bout To Fall Out  
Had To Get My Mined Right  
I'm Back In The Line Like Fella's**_

"no. but we are doing everything in our power to find out." Shino said.

"We?" sakura said confused.

"Who is we?" ino said reaching for a pistol from under her bra and had it locked and loaded.

"My organization." He said calmly.

_**I'm Single Again Back On The Prowl  
I Thought It Was Perfect I Don't Know How  
I'm Single Again Back On The Prowl  
I Thought It Was Perfect I Don't Know How  
I'm Single Again**_

"I think it is time shino." Gaara said.

"Agreed. Let's go all of you." Shino said demanding making them all get up and went into the house.

_**Diamond Princess, Yeh  
I'm Still The Baddest Bitch  
(Hahahaha...) **___

(A/n: now you see were I get it from "_**I'm still the baddest bitch." **_ No I'm not gay.Hmmm…)

A/n: alright this is this chapter. And ha I told you in a early chapter..Can't remember which one… but I told you this story was much deeper than a cheating saskue. Now review I work my ass off and you won't review I will bust a cap in your…oh ha sorry. Review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: oh my god

A/n: oh my god. I am back with three chapters in this whole weekend. I can't believe it I really am the baddest bitch….and lie I said if you read last chapter I am not gay…..hmmm…. and guess what I finally have a story line for this. I all ready had one but I thought of a new twist. So be prepared.

Chapter 11: THE FATES (WARNING THIS STORY HAS A LOTS CONTREVERSY ON RELIGION BE WARNED.).

_(LAST TIME)_

"_Ok. Well I have important information." He said sitting in a chair._

"_What is it?" Sakura said._

"_Shino will explain." He said as shino came out of nowhere by ino._

"_Holy shit." Was all ino could say._

_**Hold Up, Wait A God Damn Minute  
It Ain't Over Till' I Say We Finished (We Finished)  
Till' I Get My Half  
Then I Sit Back, Relax And Just Laugh  
At The Times We Shared Like Flying Over beamor High In The G-4  
Smokin On Cali Bud,  
Thats How Real G's Show Cali Love**_

"_I have been researching the Paris incident." He said._

"_What about it?" sakura said._

"_it has come to our attention that Paris was tipped off about her assassination." Gaara continued._

"_Which explains how she fought on the limo prepared with a katanna had had a helicopter for her escape." Shino finished._

"_So do you know who did it?" ten ten said._

_**Sex In The Cop-Pit  
No Love I Was Just Another Object  
You Better Love For My Ass  
Key Magazine You Feel In Love Wit My Ass  
20g's In The Prada Bag  
And Im Bout To Fall Out  
Had To Get My Mined Right  
I'm Back In The Line Like Fella's**_

"_no. but we are doing everything in our power to find out." Shino said._

"_We?" sakura said confused._

"_Who is we?" ino said reaching for a pistol from under her bra and had it locked and loaded._

"_My organization." He said calmly._

_**I'm Single Again Back On The Prowl  
I Thought It Was Perfect I Don't Know How  
I'm Single Again Back On The Prowl  
I Thought It Was Perfect I Don't Know How  
I'm Single Again**_

"_I think it is time shino." Gaara said._

"_Agreed. Let's go all of you." Shino said demanding making them all get up and went into the house._

_**(RIGHT NOW)**_

As they went into the house the pistol that ino had drew early she had in her hand and she cocked it. Everyone turned to see her.

"Look here," she started off. (You know she kind of reminds me of madea..If you know who she is.) "I ain't going a where until you fill me in."

"That's what I'm trying to do lets get to the car." Shino said getting aggravated.

"I ain't going anywhere watch." She said. (now pay attention to this what's about to happen.) Flash scene went by and ino was in the car.

"Oh goddamn it." Ino said as it happen so quick no one knew what happen.

"no thanks to that time waster," shino started looking at ino. "let me explain to you what's happening. He turned in his seat pressed a button and the drivers' window went up so they could have privacy. Mind you they are in a limo.

"Ok let me start. Sakura this whole incident did not happen on its own. All of this was meant to happen." Shino said.

"so what Sasuke was meant to cheat." Ino said.

"no. he was meant to die along with the stars." Gaara followed off.

"so wait a minute," ten ten said. "You're saying that all of this was meant to happen this wasn't a mistake."

"Yes. Its fate." Shino said.

"Could you elaborate on whats happening?" ino said reaching for her bra which had the pistol. Yeah they still had on their bikinis but the put on there pants so they had on bikini bras and pants. Gaara and shino were wearing casual( I let you decide in your head what they are wearing so you can picture it.)

"I'm so sorry. But that is all I can explain till we get to where we need to go." Shino said.

They drop the conversation and continued to ride in silence. They finally reach a mansion on top of a hill and it was night so it oozed scary. The girls looked out the window and were getting kind of scared.

(Scene skip)(Sorry I don't want to explain this whole thing I have a live I mean come on who do you thinks I am George bush.)

They all walked down the hallway to a cathedral set of doors. They were all strange and menacing.

"Aren't you gonna open the doors." Ino said reaching for her bra (pistol) and as if on que the doors open.

They all walked in and saw a round table full of people. The girls walked in and gaara and shino took a seat at the table.

"What is this?" ino said pulling out her pistol.

"Ino. We are the fates." Shino said with a smirk.

Everyone stood up and introduce themselves.

"Tsunade." A double-d cup blonde said.

"Kankuro." Similar figured to gaara said.

"Tamari." A tall blond with four pony tails said.

"Orochimaru." A Michael Jackson look a like said.

"Itachi" a tall dark haired a man said looking mysterious.

"And you already know gaara, and shino." Tsunade said as everyone sat down.

The girls were looking confused at all of this and three chairs came from nowhere and seated them at the table.

"Wait so what you're trying to say is you're the gods of this world." Ten ten said.

"No there is god." Tamari answered

"we are gods personal subjects." Orochimaru finished.

"What?" sakura said looking confused.

"We are the closet to god while not being god." Kankuro said leaning back in his chair.

"Ok….so what do you do. Because I thought god did everything and was above everything." Sakura said

"Oh he does. But hear our name _'the fates'_" gaara said

"See god tells us who dies and we put it into affect." Itachi said finishing gaara.

"Ok what?" sakura was still confused on this situation.

"See we know everything that is going to happen in this lifetime. And after a hundred years of this god brings us to his glory kingdom in heaven." Shino said.

"you're not answering my question." Sakura said.

"let me explain," Tsunade started. "Like shino said we know everything that is going to go down in this lifetime. And when its time for us to go god picks new fates for the next hundred years. Our job is to weave death into life. See god gives us the basic outline of life and the time people are supposed to die. He tells us when its time to put it into affect to make it happen. You understand." Tsunade finished. The shook their heads.

"so basically you're death." Ten ten said.

"yes." Gaara said looking suddenly dangerous.

"Ok enough," ino said standing up. "What the point of all of this."

Tsunade kept her temper and said.

"someone is trying to cheat death." Tsunade said seriously.

"What?" the girls said in unison.

"Someone has been trying to cheat death." Shino repeated

"And wee need you sakura to find out." Orochimaru said……

Dun dun duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

A/n:ha ha cliff hanger. But omg this is some real sci fi shit. Ok read and review. I work hard.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: I am really bored right now so I choose to update faster than usual

A/n: I am really bored right now so I choose to update faster than usual. I really am the baddest bitch…and no Goddamnit I am not gay….or….. I let u pm if u have question…… oh I'm sorry if this chapter is short this one wasn't planned I just was bored and decided to do this melee chapters.

Chapter 12: death's assistant.

_(LAST TIME)_

"_so basically you're death." Ten ten said._

"_yes." Gaara said looking suddenly dangerous._

"_Ok enough," ino said standing up. "What the point of all of this."_

_Tsunade kept her temper and said._

"_someone is trying to cheat death." Tsunade said seriously._

"_What?" the girls said in unison._

"_Someone has been trying to cheat death." Shino repeated_

"_And wee need you sakura to find out." Orochimaru said……_

_(RIGHT NOW)_

"To find out!," sakura yelled. "TO FIND OUT!!" she yells and stuffed her hand down ino's bra and pulled out a pistol.

"Wait a minute!" she yells again but is interrupted by ino tapping on her shoulder.

"Hey sakura." She said.

"What?!" sakura was annoyed but had the pistol.

"you grabbed the pistol I was wandering did you want something better." She said.

"you mean you got more guns?" she said as everyone watch their conversation in interest.

"oh ah child please," she said pulling out a sawed off shotgun,ak-47, tech-9 ,colt-47, machete, double barrel, and a butter knife. "Honey I got more weapons then us dropped on the pearl harbor." She said sounding gangster.(a/n: how the fuck she fit that shit in her breast.)

"what the hell you going to do with a butter knife," ten ten said. "Butter them to death."

"It works." Was all she said. In this mist she picked up the double barrel and cocked it.

"You better start explaining before I start bustin some caps in some asses." She said.

"You ain't gonna shoot no one so put the bun down." Tsunade said pulling out a cup of water from her breast and took a drink. (Damn these chicks and their breast.)

She didn't sit down but she lowered the gun.

"The point of this is we need you to continue to kill the stars but gather info on who is tippin these people off. We have a few suspects for you to follow so if you follow them you might find other leads."

"Whats in it for me?" sakura said.

"Something special." Itachi answered but I creeped out sakura how he spoke.

"So you want me to follow certain people and see if they are giving out information." Sakura said.

"Yes. Stop repeating everything. Its pissing me of I mean seriously." Shino said sounding way out of character.

"Alright I'll do it, but I demand powers." She said.

"Fine meeting over." Tsunade said.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

(Scene change)

Somewhere in a dark alley two cloaked figures were talking.

"Watch yourself they are sending a lackey to sniff you out." The person n the shadows said.

"Yes sir." Replied the second shadow..

A/n: sorry chapter is short I promise next one will be a lot longer. Ok plz review and I want nice ones. And hint hint I love reviews that make me laugh so read&revuew.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n:omg I am so sorry last chapter was soooooo short but as promise a longer chapter 13

A/n:omg I am so sorry last chapter was soooooo short but as promise a longer chapter 13.. but not longer than five pages .. I mean I have a life I mean c'mon I'm not George bush. Oh I almost forgot I'm still the baddest bitch.

Chapter thirteen: angel of death

(A/n: you know how I put a little of last time in the beginning of each new chapter. well I notice chapter 12 I could fit the whole story in "last time" that won't happen again I promise.)

(_LAST TIME)_

"_To find out!," sakura yelled. "TO FIND OUT!!" she yells and stuffed her hand down ino's bra and pulled out a pistol._

"_Wait a minute!" she yells again but is interrupted by ino tapping on her shoulder._

"_Hey sakura." She said._

"_What?!" sakura was annoyed but had the pistol._

"_you grabbed the pistol I was wandering did you want something better." She said._

"_you mean you got more guns?" she said as everyone watch their conversation in interest._

"_oh ah child please," she said pulling out a sawed off shotgun,ak-47, tech-9 ,colt-47, machete, double barrel, and a butter knife. "Honey I got more weapons then us dropped on the pearl harbor." She said sounding gangster.(a/n: how the fuck she fit that shit in her breast.)_

"_what the hell you going to do with a butter knife," ten ten said. "Butter them to death."_

"_It works." Was all she said. In this mist she picked up the double barrel and cocked it._

"_You better start explaining before I start bustin some caps in some asses." She said._

"_You ain't gonna shoot no one so put the bun down." Tsunade said pulling out a cup of water from her breast and took a drink. (Damn these chicks and their breast.)_

_She didn't sit down but she lowered the gun._

"_The point of this is we need you to continue to kill the stars but gather info on who is tippin these people off. We have a few suspects for you to follow so if you follow them you might find other leads."_

"_Whats in it for me?" sakura said._

"_Something special." Itachi answered but I creeped out sakura how he spoke._

"_So you want me to follow certain people and see if they are giving out information." Sakura said._

"_Yes. Stop repeating everything. Its pissing me of I mean seriously." Shino said sounding way out of character._

"_Alright I'll do it, but I demand powers." She said._

"_Fine meeting over." Tsunade said._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_(Scene change)_

_Somewhere in a dark alley two cloaked figures were talking._

"_Watch yourself they are sending a lackey to sniff you out." The person n the shadows said._

"_Yes sir." Replied the second shadow.._

_(RIGHRT NOW.)_

At this time sakura, ino, ten ten, shino, and gaara were in the limo driving back to gaara mansion. Sakura was still stunned about all of this foolishness that occurred. Because seriously if you met the "_fates" _wouldn't you be kind of fucked up in the head.

Ino on the other hand was over in her seat polishing her weaponry. You know all the weapons she pulled out of her chest last chapter? Well yah those weapons.

Ten ten was just sitting down doing nothing. She was pretty much out of it. She was atheist and what just happen kind of like a little wake up call.

Shino was just looking at his bug collection. But let me take the time out so say what the hell. What kinds of people just sit their in silence after that? But I'll get to that later.

Gaara was just looking at this situation in front of them. How could they just sit there after what just happen.

_**I know what you mean. Bitches, just bitches.**_

_Why now shukaku? Can't you just go in a corner and die._

_**I would but George bush is already in it. Its called the 2008 election.**_

_Hmmm I get your point, but still why me?_

_**Hey Naruto has kyuubi and she is a hell of a lot worst then me thank you. And beside you're a fate you can handle me.**_

_I am so tempted to shoot my head off and relinquish heaven and go straight to hell to get the hell away from you._

_**And I will meet you there.**_

After this argument with shukaku they were already in gaara's house pool side. And they continued doing what they did in the limo. This was pissing gaara off not only the situation but shukaku as well, he exploded.

"How can you sit there and do nothing after what you just heard." Gaara was furious but it didn't show in his voice.

"Well how the fuck you think I feel, I am freaking out I'm like the new fucking angel of death in one second I thin you can give me a minute." Came sakura reply.

"Don't you yell at me you should be happy you're not going to hell for killing people." Gaara said standing up. Sakura soon followed.

"oh hell no!" sakura said jumping up about to start a fight when a gun shot went off and every one fell and ino was left standing

"ya'll ain't about o start this shit right here ya'll need to calm ya'll asses down." Ino said pistol still in the air.(leave it to ino)

They all calmed down and went ino the living room. They all sat down on the couches.

"ok lets figure this out, we have to figure out who is cheating death with only one lead." Sakura said.

"it can be done." Shino said.

"wait a minute you said you knew everything before it happens so why can't we go straight to the source." Ino said. The room drew quiet and everyone turned to gaara and shino.

"That's the problem someone with greater power is changing the life plan and god has told us to figure it out." Gaara said.

"Why can't god do it?" Ten ten asked.

"Because he has more important things to do like the war in Iraq. So he asked us to do it." Shino committed back.

"So who is target?" sakura said changing the god subject.

"Yakushi Kabuto." Gaara said.

"Alright let's get crackin." Ino said loading a gun.

"What about my powers." Sakura said.

"fine," shino said. "you have super speed and you have enhanced human abilities." Was what he said.

"that's it?" sakura said.

"if you succeed you will be given something much better." Gaara said.

"Alright lets go" sakura said.

(scene change)

The crew was sitting at a balcony across from a gay strip club….(don't ask me why I just thought Kabuto-gay.) the gang was all dressed in black and they were watching the club.

"he is at a gay strip club?" ino asked

"He works there." Gaara said

"And there he is." Shino said spotting a silver haired man walking out the back door of the club.

"I guess twinks(1) shift is over." Gaara said

"lets get shit crackin." Sakura said and they all jumped off the balcony.

A/N: hha another cliff hanger. Now please review. And just a heads up the story is almost finfish just two more chapters so review and give me last minute idea I may be able to fit it in and if I do your pen name will be in the last chapter.

(1)-a gay boy who is young slender or more of the girl in the relation ship. If you want an example go to msn images.

Ok by.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: I can't believe it

**A/n: I can't believe it. This story is almost over just his chapter, and fifth teen and its over. Well I guess I really am the baddest bitch.**

**Chapter 14: traitor among friends**

**(A/n: also heads up papa roach last resort lyrics in this chapter so if you want youtube is a waiting. Oh by the way in this chapter the music is like in the movies it's the background music.)**

_(LAST TIME)_

"_So who is target?" sakura said changing the god subject._

"_Yakushi Kabuto." Gaara said._

"_Alright let's get crackin." Ino said loading a gun._

"_What about my powers." Sakura said._

"_fine," shino said. "you have super speed and you have enhanced human abilities." Was what he said._

"_that's it?" sakura said._

"_if you succeed you will be given something much better." Gaara said._

"_Alright lets go" sakura said._

_(scene change)_

_The crew was sitting at a balcony across from a gay strip club….(don't ask me why I just thought Kabuto-gay.) the gang was all dressed in black and they were watching the club._

"_he is at a gay strip club?" ino asked_

"_He works there." Gaara said_

"_And there he is." Shino said spotting a silver haired man walking out the back door of the club._

"_I guess twinks(1) shift is over." Gaara said_

"_lets get shit crackin." Sakura said and they all jumped off the balcony._

(_RIGHT NOW)_

As they got to ground level from jumping from the balcony the unaware Kabuto walked in the ally. They all landed on their feet and they looked at each other for a quick plan.

"split up." Was gaara's command. And at this shino and ten ran up the all where Kabuto went. Gaara and ino ran around the back to cut him off and sakura took a great leap on the roof.

It was time to get things happening. Kabuto was walking quietly until gaara cut him off in the ally was. He turned back the other way until he saw a dark haired man blocking that was.

'_Oh shit what did I do?' _was all he could think of right when he saw a escape latter._ 'Bingo' _he thought before he was cut off by a dark figure who dropped from the roof in front of him.

(A/n: italic words are lyrics to the song last resort and start of fight scene)

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fk if I cut my arm bleeding_

"Kabuto," sakura said as she raised a fist. "You got some explaining to do."

Kabuto was scared and he yelled two words.

_This is my last resort_

"Deiadara, sasori." He yelled as two figures came out the strip club.

_Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fk if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide_

The two figures ran and jumped until they blocked shino, ten ten, ino, gaara. The red head sasori blocked gaara and ino wile the blonde deiadara blocked shino, and ino. The fight was on. The first move was made by deiadara as he threw a a clay bomb at shino.

BOOOOOMMMM!!

The bomb was caught and exploded in the ball of insects that shino had summoned and caught the boom.

"I guess is on." Sakura said a she threw a punch at Kabuto.

(A/n: listen up I feel it would be easy for me if I describe the fight separate. So it will go as follow shino,ten ten, and deiadara, will be called _SHINO'S FIGHT, _gaara, ino, sasori will be GAARA'S FIGHT, and sakura will be SAKURA"S FIGHT.)

SHINO"S FIGHT

The ball of insects then disappeared. Ten ten was stunned by this action performed by shino.

"what the hell was that?" she yelled freaked out.

_'cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

"sakura isn't the only one with powers." Shino said as their conversation got distracted by an barrage of exploding clay bird coming at them.

(scene switch)

GAARA'S FIGHT

Sasori had been fighting at hand to hand combat and they were pretty matched up.

"why won't you die." Sasori yelled with anger.

_I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils_

"why do you work in a gay strip club?" ino yelled out of no where leaving sasori with a confused look which gaara an opening for a fist to the face that caused him to stumble backward.

He straitened himself out and looked at ino.

"what. I saw my chance and I took it." She said with a pompous look on her face.

(scene switch)

SAKURA"S FIGHT

This fight was mainly one-sided. Every punch was thrown by sakura and every hit was taken by Kabuto.

_'cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying_

Sakura then threw the final punch and knocked him out. The fight was short.

GAARA"S FIGHT

Sasori got up and pulled a pistol from his g-string and shot at gaara.

_I can't go on living this way_

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fk if I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

"AHHHH!!" ino screamed thinking it was over, but the bullet stop and was blocked by newly molded sand from the air.she was stunned. So was sasori the gaara took the final blow by rapping the sand around his fist and punch him into unconsciousness.

_'cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying_

All fights were over and the ganged had the three enemies in a tied up circle and was surrounded by the group.

_I can't go on living this way  
Can't go on  
Living this way  
Nothing's alright_

_(A/n: end battle)_

"What do you want?" Kabuto asked.

"Who do you work for?" gaara asked being as evil as possible. But Kabuto held out.

"these nuts." Came a smart reply from Kabuto. Ino then shoved gaara out the way and held up a gun to his face.

"Who do you work for?" she repeated pressing the gun to his face, he was now scared.

"I can't say he would kill me." He said franticly.

"five seconds." Was all she said as she clicked the gun.

"1.."

He was getting meagerly scared.

"2.." she continued.

'_oh my god she is serious.' _He thought.

"5.." she said skipping numbers on purpose.

'_what the fuck!!' _he screamed mentally.

"ok I will tell you." He said giving up.

"who?" sakura pushed ino out the way and was now pressing the gun to his face.

"Orochimaru." Was all he said as everyone gasped…

A/N: ha ha cliff hanger ok you must review cuz this chapter was pretty good if you ask me. Oh one more chapter still was excepting ideas ok review.


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

ATHOURS NOTE

_**ATHOURS NOTE**_

A/n: hello faithful readers. I have been wanting to finish this story for days…but the problem is I have a writers block and I'm stomped. So im asking in the form of reviews give me idea to make this last chapter long, action pack and funny as hell to go out with a bang. Because if no one reviews the last chapter probably will take a wile. So give me some good ideas to help.

_**THANK YOU!!**_


	16. Chapter 15

A/n: AHHH I don't believe it

A/n: AHHH I don't believe it. It is my last chapter I hoped to get great reviews I worked hard and stay committed to this story. And now its time for my catch phrase.. I'm still baddest bitch.

Chapter 15: the end

(_last time.)_

"_What do you want?" Kabuto asked._

"_Who do you work for?" gaara asked being as evil as possible. But Kabuto held out._

"_These nuts." Came a smart reply from Kabuto. Ino then shoved gaara out the way and held up a gun to his face._

"_Who do you work for?" she repeated pressing the gun to his face, he was now scared._

"_I can't say he would kill me." He said franticly._

"_five seconds." Was all she said as she clicked the gun._

"_1..."_

_He was getting meagerly scared._

"_2..." she continued._

'_Oh my god she is serious.' __He thought._

"_5..." she said skipping numbers on purpose._

'_What the fuck!!' __he screamed mentally._

"_Ok I will tell you." He said giving up._

"_Who?" sakura pushed ino out the way and was now pressing the gun to his face._

"_Orochimaru." Was all he said as everyone gasped…_

_(right now)_

The group was now leaving the club in the black limo that was waiting for them to take the back to gaara's house.

They rode in silents as the one word that came out of kabuto's mouth ranged through out their mind. _'Orochimaru'._ This some what stunned them all.

'_Orochimaru I don't believe it.' _Sakura's thoughts were simple but describe her emotion as confused and angered.

Gaara sat still and calm like always and his thoughts were the same. _'Orochimaru I always wandered when this day would come.'_

Ino's thoughts on the other hand were a slight difference. _'oh my god. Where am I? am I in heaven or hell? I got to stop smoking that stuff.'_

The other two had blank thoughts other than what will happen. Then gaara was the first to break the silence.

"You know what happening shino." Gaara said looking at shino with a 'hint.' Looks.

"Yes I do." Shino responded.

Ino looks at gaara then at shino and blurts out a comment that was on sakura's mind.

"Now what the fuck is going on. Ya'll two just talking in secret code and shit leaving us in the dark. Ya'll better exstapain." She said.

"I think you mean "explain" ino." Ten ten said looking at ino.

"Hell I said just I damn well wanted to say." She said snapping back at ten ten.

Shaking off the ignorance in the room gaara and shino starts to explain themselves.

"The prophecy." Shino said like that explained it all.

"The prophecy?" the three girls said in unison.

"The prophecy." Shino said again.

"The prophecy?" the girls repeated again.

"Yes the prophecy." He said one last time.

"Now wait just goddamn meatball mother fucking second. What prophecy?" she said.

Gaara looked at her confusion.

"What?? Anyway he is talking about the dark prophecy." Gaara says.

"The dark prophecy? Whats that?" sakura said looking confused.

"The prophecy that determines the fate of the world." Gaara said.

" you feel like taking your head out your ass and explaining." Ino said.

Feeling the tension between her and gaara ino takes over.

"I'll take over gaara. The dark prophecy explains that one day in a corrupt society one of gods most trusted will turn and try to over through his kingdom, but one will rise to stop him." He explains as the limo pulled up to gaara's house.

"Come lets go so we can further explain." Gaara said as they got out of the car and walk inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked into the mansion walking down one of the major hallways looking at all the artifacts until they cam across a stone tablet at the end oft the hallway that stood out.

They walked closer and gaara nudged sakura to step forward and read the stone which read.

_The dark prophecy._

_he who is close to the lord shall be his enemy and challenge him on the night of the full moon to try and over through his kingdom in the sky. But a cherry blossom will rise to the challenge and will overcome this powerful enemy and bring peace for the next millennium._

"A cherry blossom? But what does that have to do with anything." Sakura said.

"Its you," gaara said "your name means cherry blossom. You're the one who must complete the prophecy and bring peace for the next millennia." He said getting serious.

"Oh my god." I don't believe this." She said breathing heavily.

"You have to its set in stone." Gaara said.

"but when is the full moon?" sakura ask.

"tonight." Shino said.

"what!?" the girls yelled.

"You know what you must do." Gaara said. And as off cue or in some movie sakura suddenly stiffen and her attitude changed. 

"Let's do it." She said and gaara took her to his arsenal to prepare her. She put two automatic pistols in her back pockets and a katanna on her back.

"It's on." She says.

(Scene changed)

Sakura was now in front of the mansion of the fates where she would be facing Orochimaru alone. Then she remembered why.

_(Flash back)_

_They all sat in the limo on the way to the mansion._

"_You must face him alone sakura and you must stop him before he completes his ritual. Because then he is most weak. You understand?" gaara explain._

"_I understand." She says._

_(End flash back.) _

She walked into the mansion. Everything was quiet and she was observing her surroundings.

She continued down the hall heading toward the room where she met Orochimaru. As she reaches the door she heard chanting.

She enters seeing him in the middle in a pentagram and is chanting. She runs forward taking out her katanna and taking a swing a him only to hit the ground and the body

Fading into shadow.

He then forms back into a body a few feet behind her with his legendary grass blade.(like in the actual show.)

"So you know about the prophecy." He said with that irritable snake accent he as.

"More than you know!" she took another strike at him, but this time he blocked with his blade and side kicked her back.

She groaned as she stood up but was able to mange a few word through the pain.

"Why? He trusted you."

"Because. I don't like being told what to do." This comment from him angered her to a point she charged at and swung he katanna but he easily dodged it and uppercut her in the gut.

At such force she flew back and hit the wall and slumped to the ground. She was knocked out cold as he returned to his pentagram.

"your nothing but a fool." He said. He continued to chant. But as he did so a hot pink aura formed around sakura causing Orochimaru to turn around.

"What is this?" he said seeing as her eyes turned a hot pink as well. Her blade as well gained an aura.

"No." She swung her blade I place but causing an aura slash fly into Orochimaru.

"You're the fool." She leaped forward with all her energy and stabbed the blade through his heart. He exploded and shattered like a heated glass. It was over .

gaara was on the step of the mansion as sakura came out.

"how'd it.." before he finished she slammed her lips on his and gave him a passionate kiss. And release.

"its over," she said "lets celebrate."

"hell yeah!!" ino yelled as the walked down to the limo getting ready to go to a bar.

**Epilogue **

As time went on sakura became the new fate. She is now screwing.. I mean dating…..okay both, anyway she's with gaara now. Shino is now with ino. And ten ten is with a boy she met at the bar on the same night of the fight and his name is neji. And saskue died of aids two days after the fight.

A/n: its over thank you to all my fans and I hope to get great reviews for this. And I have two announcements. I am making a new story on naruto, saskue and gaara. I haven't thought of a name for it but it's a one chapter story and I haven't thought it through but its coming soon. And I'm making a sequel to this soon so look for that alright review.


	17. last note

**A/n: hello everyone thanks for your incredible reviews and I thank you. And I come to tell you the sequel is out so go check that out and review. And remember I'm still the Baddest bitch**


	18. final thoughts

**A/n: Hello everyone who followed and read this story I would like to thank all of you. I have a favor to ask…..I would like all of you who read this story to read my new story **_The life and times of sabuko no gaara._

Please read and enjoy…..don't forget to review.


End file.
